


Festered Soul

by DarkSeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Hermione Bashing, Revenge, Ron Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem from Harry's POV. Harry's thoughts after "Order of the Phoenix" on the Headmaster and his two friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festered Soul

I hate them, all of them.  
Traitors, they betrayed me.  
Left me alone at the  
mercy of these monsters.  
No contact  
‘He must have time to grieve.”  
and the three obeyed, no questions.  
My heart festers,  
revenge is planned,  
against the greatest of those  
who betrayed me.  
I will crush their hopes.  
“The enemy of my enemy is my friend.”  
And so I go,  
to the killer of my parents.  
I hold no grudge.  
He has the key to my freedom.  
He offers me a place as his equal,  
I take it and start  
my own Order of Darkness.  
They will be my Shadows,  
the arms of the Dark Prince,  
his method to revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thanks for reading and please leave a comment on how you enjoyed this. I am just starting to write fanfiction and would enjoy any comments.


End file.
